jrotcwikiaorg-20200213-history
Richard Ragaller
Colonel Richard Ragaller is the Director, Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps, Maxwell Air Force Base, Ala. He is responsible for the Air Force’s High School citizenship training program for more than 102,000 students at over 850 high schools worldwide, managing over 1,800 instructors. Current Assignment Colonel Ragaller directs staff initiatives and policy to implement the world’s largest and most comprehensive aerospace science education program. He develops policies and procedures for the day-to-day operation of the JROTC program; establishes standards for unit operations, instructor qualifications, and cadet performance; screens, approves, and certifies instructors; establishes and disestablishes JROTC units; establishes the curriculum; and provides equipment, supplies, and uniforms to JROTC units. He also conducts certification and training workshops for instructors and collects data on student performance and demographics. The colonel also monitors distribution of 10 percent of AFROTC scholarships for officer candidates allocated to JROTC. Career Colonel Ragaller entered the Air Force in June 1983 after receiving his commission through the U.S. Air Force Academy. He is a command pilot with more than 3,700 flight hours and has logged flight time in the CH/HH-3, and HH/MH/UH-60 aircraft. He served as deputy group commander for the 563rd Rescue Group, commanded the 347th Operations Support Squadron, and was director of operations for the 41st Rescue Squadron. His staff assignments include Headquarters, U.S. Air Force as Deputy Champion, Global Persistent Attack Conops and at Headquarters, Air Education and Training Command, as Assistant Chief, Special Operations and Rescue Training Division. Additionally, the colonel served as the Headquarters, 19th Air Force, and Headquarters, Air Rescue Service HH-60 Standards and Evaluation Pilot. He has twice served as commander of the 332nd Expeditionary Rescue Squadron, supporting Operation SOUTHERN WATCH in Kuwait, and once in Turkey as the 41st Expeditionary Rescue Squadron Commander supporting Operation NORTHERN WATCH. Education *1983 Bachelor of Science degree in management, U.S. Air Force Academy, Colorado Springs, Colo. *1989 Squadron Officer School, Maxwell AFB, Ala. *1990 Masters in Business Administration, Aerospace/Aviation Management, Embry-Riddle University, Kirtland Air Force Base, N.M. *1996 Air Command and Staff College, by seminar *2002 Air War College, by seminar Assignments # July 1983 - March 1984, undergraduate pilot training (helicopter), Fort Rucker, Ala. # September 1984 - September 1987, 33rd Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Squadron, Kadena AB, Japan. # September 1987 - February 1992, 1551 Flying Training Squadron and 1550 Combat Crew Training Wing, Kirtland AFB, NM. # February 1992 - July 1993, Headquarters Air Rescue Service, McClellan AFB, Calif. # July 1993 - October 1995, Headquarters 19th Air Force, Randolph AFB, Texas. # October 1995 - May 1997, Headquarters Air Education and Training Command, Randolph AFB, Texas. # May 1997 - February 1999, 48th Rescue Squadron, Holloman AFB, NM. # March 1999 – December 2003, 41st Rescue Squadron and 347th Operations Support Squadron, Moody AFB, Ga. # December 2003 - August 2005, Directorate of Operational Plans and Joint Matters, Deputy Chief of Staff, Air and Space Operations, Headquarters U.S. Air Force, Washington, D.C. # August 2005 - July 2007, Deputy Group Commander, 563rd Rescue Group, Operating Location Alpha, Nellis AFB, Nev. # July 2007 - Present, Director, Air Force Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps, Maxwell AFB, Ala. Flight Information Rating: Command pilot Flight hours: More than 3,700 Aircraft flown: CH/HH-3, HH/MH/UH-60 Major Awards and Decorations Meritorious Service Medal with four oak leaf clusters Air Medal Aerial Achievement Medal with one oak leaf cluster Air Force Commendation Medal with two oak leaf clusters Air Force Achievement Medal Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with “V” device and one silver and two oak leaf clusters Air Force Organizational Excellence Award with two oak leaf clusters Combat Readiness Medal National Defense Service Medal with bronze star Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal Global War on Terrorism Service Medal Korean Defense Service Medal Jolly Green Rescue Mission of the Year Award Effective dates of promotions Second Lieutenant June 1, 1983 First Lieutenant June 1, 1985 Captain June 1, 1987 Major April 1, 1995 Lieutenant Colonel Oct. 1, 1999 Colonel Oct. 1, 2005 (Official Air Force Biography)AF Official Biography - Colonel Richard Ragaller Notes Category:U.S. Air Force Category:U.S. Military Category:Air Force Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps